


The Bet

by GretS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gambling, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He`s not gonna do it!"<br/>"I don`t know. They look pretty chummie."<br/>"Please! Its too soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . Person of Interest belongs to its rightful legal owners.**

 

"He`s not gonna do it!"  
"I don`t know. They look pretty chummie."  
"Please! Its too soon."  
"Too soon?"  
After Carter! I mean come on "Just Friends" my ass! That idiot nearly killed himself over her."  
"What? A guy can`t move on? Find love again? Besides, She looks like a nice lady."  
"He`s not gonna do it!"

The subject of Fusco and Shaw`s conversation was talking cheerfully (or as cheerfully as Mr. Happy could ever get) with a pretty blonde. Then Reese leaned down and gave the blonde a chaste kiss. If it wasn`t for the fear of losing his life or more important parts of his anatomy , Fusco would have been howling at Shaw`s stun expression. Eyes still wide and still looking at the impossible , Shaw handed the money over to Fusco. No words were said as she walked away in a daze.

Once Shaw was out of sight Fusco let loose a "shit-eating" grin and made his way over to Reese and Holly. "Two hundred for Wonderboy and Two Hundred for the pretty lady."  
"Not keeping any for yourself Lional?"  
"Ha ha. Seeing Lady Rambo stun speechless was reward enough. Thanks for playing along Holly."  
"Two-hundred dollars richer, and a kiss from a handsome man. I`d call it a win-win."  
Did Fusco detect a blush from Mr. Happy?

Once their goodbyes were said and done Reese`s cheerful **ac** t disappeared. Fusco placed a hesitant hand on Reese`s shoulder. "I miss **her** too man. Whatta say we put that money to good use and go visit an old **friend**?"

Reese turned his head towards Fusco and nodded. Walking side by side the unlikely pair made their way through the streets in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of another drabble challenge.  
> Fusco is so much fun to write.


End file.
